


They're theirs

by sunsunfawa



Category: Gulf Kanawut - Fandom, Mew Suppasit, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsunfawa/pseuds/sunsunfawa
Summary: After a harsh breakup, Mew believed that love wasn't meant for him. But what happens when he encountered a man named Gulf who just happened to be his soulmate? Will he let himself be fall in love again?A light hearted story with the roller coaster of fun because why not?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	1. The story has yet to begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first Mewgulf AU so I'm not sure if this is going to be good or not. Any comments or feedbacks are highly welcomed!
> 
> I wrote this Au solely to release my stress from the real life and I miss mg so much so if you are looking for some heavy plot this is not the right place hahahaha
> 
> This work is entirely made by me so if you want to use my work for any kind of purpose please kindly ask for my permission first, I would really appreciate it if you do.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a pure fiction, any similarity with reality is mere coincidence.

‘It’s useless’ he thought.

Ever since his proposal was rejected by his ex-lover in front of so many people, he believed love was not meant for him. So when his parents arranged him into a blind date, he was not even slightly interested. 

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, a name pretty famous among elites, especially the surname. The family is famously known for the successful leather business and of course, they earned so much that caused envy from other business rivals. 

As the eldest child and an Alpha, he is obliged to continue the elite family of the Jongcheveevat and when he thought he finally found a lifetime partner, the beta regretfully rejected him. 

He couldn’t understand why he was rejected, his family was more than welcoming the beta into their family which is very unlikely for other elite alpha families. The Jongcheveevats believe that true love is more important than anything but the said ex-partner still couldn’t buy it and felt overwhelmed with Mew’s love. Hence, the rejection. 

He watched the time on his phone, it was 17 minutes after the appointed time for the blind date and his date hasn't yet arrived. 

‘A laid back person’ he thought. He had no mercy when it came to judging people for the first time especially when it is a business matter and for him, this is a business matter. He vowed himself that this is nothing more than just to continue an heir or two, and if the partner agrees then that’s all that matters. Call him cruel of anything but he won’t force anyone to be his wife, that’s just inhumane. 

Not long after that, he smelled a very sweet strawberry smell with a hint of vanilla. 

‘What kind of dessert is that?’ he thought, maybe he should order it after the main course. Except he couldn’t because the said dessert appeared to be a well-built man.

Mew is not stupid, judging by the smell he knew the man is an omega but he was still in awe. The man was tall, probably a bit taller than him, he looks slimmer though with round cheeks which were understandable, omega was built to be soft looking. 

The omega man (or boy?) was breathing heavily as if he was being chased just now, he asked the restaurant host probably for his reserved table. Mew kept looking at the man from afar, low-key he wished the man was his date. To his luck, it’s true. It seems like today wasn’t bad at all.

“Hello, Mr. Jongcheveevat? I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” The man apologised while greeting him with a Wai as a form of respect. Mew responded to his greeting in reflex.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t that long” he replied as if he didn’t judge the latter earlier. 

The man took the seat in front of him and flashed a wide smile, his cheeks became rounder and someone was whipped.

“Hold on,” Mew said as he called the waiter to bring the food in. Yup, the blind date was thoroughly planned even food has been ordered according to what they like. Their parents were just extra.

“Thank you for joining this blind date, I hope you don’t feel too burdened by this,” Mew said genuinely. The man in front of him, whom he yet to know his name just giggled. 

Oh fuck, he didn’t even know his date’s name only that he knew he is from the Traipipattanapong family, famously known for their fashion business. Both of their parents always work together to produce new products. 

“Nope, my parents didn’t even force me, I’m the one who’s agreed to it.”

“That’s good, anyway, I understand that we already know each other through our family but I would like to introduce myself properly, my name is Mew Suppasit, you?” Yes, that was smooth, his Ph.D. brain works just fine.

“My name is Gulf Kanawut, nice to meet you.”

‘Gulf… sounds familiar…’ 

“I’m a model if that’s what you’ve been thinking about.” The man was sharp, innocent but sharp, Mew liked it. 

“Oh, no wonder your name sounds familiar, you work as a model in your family’s company.” Oops, that doesn’t sound right.

“I didn’t mean to sound like mocking, I was just recalling some memories.” He explained, not wanting Gulf to have a different idea from him.

“I understand, I don’t mind though because I am taking a shortcut to be a model.” He said bluntly.

“Doesn’t mean you deserve to be mocked just so you know.” 

“Don’t worry, it won’t get through me, plus, I can grow further than this. Only that I have to graduate first.” Again he spoke whatever came through his mind.

‘He’s confident’ Mew thought, except for his time management, the rest were pretty much on the good side. Not to mention his addicting smell, oh God, why did he have to remember that? 

Mew began to feel a bit restless. Luckily, their food came at the right time. A small set of Dragon Roll as an appetiser. To start with sushi, were their parents trying to make them bloated with food?

Mew gave a small gesture for Gulf to enjoy the food together. He mindlessly went to take the served chopsticks and took one of the rolls to eat. Mind you, the older man didn’t eat because of his packed schedule.

Gulf, however, stared at the roll for long, something about him that made him reluctant, so Mew asked.

“Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing… it’s just… Do they have seafood in it?” He already checked the rolls, the ingredient seems to be safe for him to eat but he didn’t want to risk having acne all over his face and rashes on his body.

“Nope, I think this is pure vegetarian but if you are still unsure I can ask the waiter.”

“No it’s okay, I trust you phi.” It hasn’t been that long and Gulf already put his trust in him and called him phi. Not gonna lie, Mew was delighted.

Gulf slowly took the sushi into his mouth, slowly chewed, and finally confident with the food he ate. He nodded in excitement.

“Emm… if it’s possible… can I call you P’Mew?” 

‘God damn it.’

“Sure Nong.”

On a peaceful Sunday, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, who promised himself not to fall for anybody was totally whipped for the man named Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong. And the night hasn’t even ended yet. 

-to be continued-


	2. Unexpected turns of events

*A week before the blind date*

It was 9 o’clock, the Traipi family was having a peaceful breakfast, it was too peaceful, that the youngest member of the family was staring at the sunny side up blankly. His eyes were almost shut until he heard his name was called by none other than his loud sister. 

“Gulf!” The lady shouted at him, loud enough to wake him up from his half-asleep state. 

“Grace dear, don’t stun your brother that way.” The mother called her down but she was secretly amused with their usual antics.

“It’s his fault for being improper at the dining table,” Grace answered while staring sharply at his hopeless little brother which was not so little anymore.

“So my boy, do you agree with it?” The father asked, much to the younger’s confusion.

“Huh? O-okay…” He answered uncertainty but he’s too lazy to know what it was that he agreed to. Grace just rolled her eyes knowing her brother didn’t pay attention at all.

“Great! So I will arrange the blind date next Sunday, make sure to clear your schedule, na?” The mother said excitedly, the father just nodded while drinking his tea, Grace smirked as she looked at her brother’s shocking face.

“Wait, what?”

…

*3 hours before the blind date*

“THIS IS NOT A GOOD IDEA!” 

Gulf suddenly whined while having his hair washed by a hairdresser. Grace was right beside her having the same treatment. It was supposed to be his important day so he had to look as presentable as he could. Not that he wasn’t before though but since he was going to meet someone who might be his future life partner, he had to be extra prepared. 

“What if I messed up our first meeting? What if I suddenly make a lame joke and he couldn’t understand and everything turns awkward? What if I’m allergic to him?” 

The first question kind of made sense but the following questions led Grace to shake her head. If not stupid then she didn’t know how to describe her younger brother.

“Relax, I’m sure he will cover you up.” She assured him.

"What if he doesn't like men?" 

"Since when did our first gender matter nowadays? You do realise that either you still get pregnant and you're drop dead gorgeous, no one will ever reject you. If they did then they need to have their eyes and brain checked." 

"Wow sis, since when did you become so supportive?"

"Since someone doesn't keep quiet and I don't share the same blood with an ugly person." She answered with a hint of sassiness. 

The hairdressers finally finished washing their hair and brought them to the dressing table. Again continued their conversation while letting the workers do their magic.

"Sometimes I do ask myself, do I love or hate my sister?" 

"Our feelings are mutual it seems." With that, they laughed together.

…

"Okay dear, remember to be polite and show respect but don't be too formal, okay?" Gulf's mom reminded him as he nodded in reply. He looks like a baby with the messy front fringe, a sexy baby as his old friend, Bright, said. 

Before he set out from the Traipi mansion, he made sure to spray some perfume to mask his omega scent, he also took a suppressor just in case if his heat decided to appear. He is a late bloomer and because of that, he had his heat later than most omegas which were at the age of 16. It's already been 2 years since his first heat but he still had problems regulating his heat cycle. 

He still had 45 minutes until his date but he decided to go earlier after learning that this certain man named Mew Suppasit is always ahead of time and hates waiting. He did a lot of research on this man. A Ph.D. student, the current co-director of Jongcheveevat company but also owns a small entertainment company, Mew Suppasit Studio (MSS). He also knew the man loves Japanese food, collecting figurines, and most importantly his cute dog, Chopper. Yes, he was well informed. 

Gulf was never against arranged marriage, he believes in his parents' decision, plus, he doesn’t have any partner in the meantime. He was too busy with his study and model jobs here and there despite being spoiled by his whole family. He insisted on getting a job on his own so his father assigned him as one of the company’s models. 

His family is also very protective towards their youngest member so instead of driving by himself he was brought by his cute manager, Best, to the appointed restaurant.

“Did you bring the taser pen with you?” Best asked as usual.

“Phi, you know that I’m going to meet a well-known man, right?”

“Just in case things get out of hand, so did you bring it?” 

“Always in my pouch, phi, it’s been there since forever,” Gulf reassured his worrisome manager with a smile. He didn’t blame him for being too careful, he knows how clumsy he can be sometimes. 

The drive was peaceful until finally reaching the main road when Gulf suddenly panicked.

“Phi! I forgot my wallet!”

…

*during the date*

Okay, he messed up a little and had arrived just a few minutes late, Mew doesn’t seem to be bothered about so he guessed that he was doing fine. 

“... can I call you P’Mew?” Wait isn’t that too early?

The older man was a bit startled by Gulf’s sudden question, it wasn’t that obvious but if you focus on him, you can even see his pupil shaking and Gulf had not batted his eyes away from the man. 

“Sure Nong,” Mew answered unexpectedly causing Gulf to freeze from his seat. 

His body gradually turned red up to his ears, the only part that wasn’t red was his face because of his full covered foundation, shhh, don’t ask him why he wore foundation, makeup is not for women only, just so you know.

“Nong Gulf… I think you’re emitting a strong smell right now…” 

‘Are you talking about yourself, sir? You smell like home right now.'

“What do you mean? I already put on the scent blocker.” He responded but his eyes were dazed, wait, something was wrong with his lower body… it’s wet… 

“Am I in the heat?”

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3 - Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Mew being a panicked mess

“Am I in heat?” The younger asked loud enough for Mew to hear.

“Why do you ask me? It’s your body!” Mew started to panic. 

He looked around to see if many people reacted to Gulf's smell and to his dismay, some people did give an uncomfortable look, some were aroused, did he hear a growl?

Mew didn’t think much and dragged Gulf to his car. He already saw some people looking at them with nasty looks. His Alpha instinct was telling him to gauge all of those eyes but he knew better than to create more problems. 

He thanked Goddess for his car to be not so far from the restaurant. He had to carry Gulf by his shoulder as he had to carry his briefcase by his left hand. Though this was a bad idea when his butt is too close to his face. 

He threw his bag to the passenger seat and shoved Gulf to the back seat. Meanwhile, the boy who was thrown inside the car was confused by the sudden turn of events. He watched through the car window and saw Mew comically walk to and fro thinking about how to handle a heated Omega.

To his dismay, he couldn’t think of any idea to help the poor boy. He couldn’t drive as well since by now Gulf’s scent would probably cover the whole interior of his car. Then he remembered something, his mother knows Gulf’s mother, maybe that way can help bring the boy back home.

He peeked at his car again, surprised by how foggy his car was then he remembered again, he didn’t turn on the engine and air conditioner! Through the tinted window he could see Gulf’s silhouette having a hard time to breathe and sweats began to coat his body. 

‘Suppasit think!’ Apparently, his brain isn’t working well like how it should be, again he panicked. 

Annoyed with Mew’s antics, Gulf opened the car door, his scents exploded that almost brought Mew to his deathbed. 

“Give me your car key, Goddammit!” 

“What? You can’t drive while in heat! That’s against the law” 

“To the hell with your law! I need to turn on the engine, it’s fucking hot in here!”

Mew turned speechless by the boy’s sudden change of attitude but he snapped out of it real quick and passed his car key to the latter which he snatched and closed the door harshly. If the situation was anything but this, Mew would be furious for treating his Beauty (the car) roughly. 

He heard the sound of his car engine and knew the boy already relaxed a little bit. Not that his heat could calm down at any moment but at least he could breathe easily that he fell asleep (or faint).

Mew took this chance to call his mom, he knew after this he had a lot of things to explain.

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short and late update, I will try to update as soon as possible, please bear with me T.T


	4. To his deathbed (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to House of Cards instrumental in loop, don't ask me why T.T

“Hello dear, so how’s the date?” The voice from the other end asked. It was Mew’s mother who had been anticipating the blind date result.

“About that Mama, can I have Gulf’s mom’s contact number?”

“Oh my, aren’t you a little bit rushed here young man… but wait, why didn’t you ask Gulf just now? Or are you planning on making a surprise?” The mother became more excited with her son’s request but what she’s going to hear was not something she expected to be.

“No Mama, please listen, Gulf’s in heat and I need someone to take him back!” There was a pregnant silence until his mother answered.

“Wait, let me call her for you, just don't do anything regrettable, okay?” 

Around 20 minutes later, Best came to pick the omega up thanks to Mama who called Gulf’s mother who later informed the manager since she was busy with the company’s weekly meeting. 

“Thank you for informing us immediately, I would like to apologise too for the backfired plan.” Best bowed which quickly stopped by Mew.

“It’s okay, no one’s at fault here” He reassured the manager. Again he had to carry Gulf, now in princess style to the manager’s car since Best himself couldn’t do it. He had to hold his breath again as if the younger stank.

‘Not that I can’t carry you or I don’t like how you are right now but I do wish you are a little bit smaller and lighter so Best can carry you instead of me, this is torture!’

Once again Best bowed with a Wai gesture and headed to the driver seat, leaving Mew alone watching them leave from the venue. Mew took a deep breath relieved that things got settled. He went back to his car and opened the door. Unbeknownst to him, a sweet smell suddenly rushed to his nose that he almost turned into a wolf (if that even possible in these modern days). 

‘Shit!’ He cursed. 

His car is already coated with a potent scent of strawberry vanilla almost like a bakery shop. His pants felt tight and he knew well his little buddy down there was excited. Too bad that this little buddy can only be accompanied by his good ol’ (young) hand and probably with a cold shower too. 

“What is that supposed to be?”

…

“Mae I feel like dying~” A restrained voice came from the youngest of Traipi’s room. 

“You should be grateful that Khun Suppasit did not take advantage of you, now stop being dramatic will you?” The sister, Grace, said by the door outside of the younger’s room.

Deep in her heart, she was worried sick for her younger brother, but goodness he was lucky than ever to be fated with a responsible man. Being the only omega in the Traipipattanapong family for three generations, Gulf has been treated like the rarest gem in the world and Grace isn’t an exception. In fact, she is the most protective towards her younger brother.

When the family was discussing the blind date between Gulf and the heir of Jongcheevevat, Grace was the first to oppose the idea though she ended up agreeing to it when her good-for-nothing brother just nodded to whatever his father asked him to without even listening.

Fate can be cliche as hell too. Who thought that they would be a pair of soulmates? Guess it’s better this way than having a random stranger trigger his heat in the middle of the street.

“It hurts…” Upon hearing Gulf’s sad pleading, Grace felt a little bit heartbroken for not being able to do anything for her baby brother.

“I want to have sex…” 

On second thought, letting the boy suffer would be a good idea. She no longer felt remorse thanks to his idiot and horny little brother. 

…

Mew finally reached his condominium. He spent no time and rushed immediately to his bathroom after he took off all his clothes. Normally, he would fold his clothes neatly or throw them into the laundry basket but he had no time for that. He had an important business to do!

He twisted the shower tap, unbothered to turn on the heater. Once the cold water hit his body, he felt tingling throughout his body. His member still hasn’t calmed down even a little so he had to jerk off like a teenager. 

He did ask to be younger again but not like this. The feral in him just wanted the omega and claimed him as his. He closed his eyes and slowly stroked the head while imagining any kind of body he had ever seen but nothing can top the strawberry vanilla-scented boy. His plump lips look so delicious that he wanted to suck and bite. 

He tried to remember the younger’s voice, a bit funny if he had to be honest, especially when he laughed. Oh, how he wished for the voice to moan his name as he took him underneath his body. The boy may be tall but he had a small body so when he sat down, he looked way shorter than Mew. 

He rubbed the base of his member, cautiously strengthening his grip as he increased his pace. He thought of the boy’s long and slender legs. How he could grab them as he thrust inside the owner’s warmth. Those dirty images in his mind finally let him release… a lot. He felt ashamed but good at the same time. 

He swore he’s going to keep this a secret to his deathbed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Yeah I purposely didn't put a mature scene in Gulf's part but I hope you guys still enjoy it :)


End file.
